


take my arrows

by simplyclockwork



Series: natural progression [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Drabble, Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Series, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock-centric, abstract writing, introspective, reflections, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: "when I’m with you,it’s like all the bad feelingsI’ve ever had melt away andI’m left with a soft warmthin my chest"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: natural progression [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	take my arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet 10 in a series of short fics I'm planning to write based on posts from the tumblr account affectionatesuggestion
> 
> The series will follow a progression into an established Johnlock relationship

Opening up to people has never been Sherlock’s forte. When he finds himself explaining to John his feelings of fear; of uncertainty; of apprehension in the face of not knowing or having all the answers, it is with a strange acceptance behind his words.

Telling John Watson that he’s human, through words and admissions of the unknown, melts the ice around his heart, a natural progression of global warming through his closed-off persona.

Intelligence is his salvation; his strict, emotionless barriers between himself and others are his castle.

John Watson is the battering ram that throws it all to the winds, barrelling into his life with the force of a supernova, a Gatling gun, a rumbling stratovolcano that tears apart the world built beneath his very feet.

Life has not always been easy for Sherlock Holmes, despite a privilege of wealth and opportunities. In the shape of ridicule, scorn and judgement, he carries a fortune of arrows in his chest and mouth; holds words primed for destruction and the creation of distance between himself and others.

But John Watson takes his arrows and welcomes his barbs; replicates the shattered version of Sherlock hidden in reflective surfaces of broken-mirror withdrawal in his shaking hand and psychosomatic limp; in the thick, roping scar disfiguring the skin of his left shoulder.

When Sherlock opens up to John Watson, the ice floes in his chest melt beneath welcome warmth, and he is sent a-drift in the flood, helpless to the lifeline he makes of his miasma man.

Opening up to people has never been Sherlock’s forte, but where John Watson is concerned, he welcomes the chance to change. 


End file.
